


How Sweet (and Sour) It Is

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: The Strange Nickname Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets loopy on a bag of Jolly Ranchers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sweet (and Sour) It Is

Disclaimer: The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly and UPN. No money made off of this. 

This is in response to MegaRed's Nickname challenge. Thanks to Shirl. The nickname is originally hers. Thanks to my beta-readers Maia and Tink. 

## How Sweet (and Sour) It Is

by Ninjababe  


Detective Jim Ellison of the Cascade Police Department, picked up his phone after the second ring. "Ellison." 

"Hello JimmyWimmy!" 

"Blair? What is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing at all! I just wanted to call my JimmyWimmyPookins and see how he is today. So, how are you?" 

"I'm fine. You however, are definitely on something. I can hear your heart racing." 

"I'm shocked that you would even *suggest* I'm on drugs," Blair responded with a huff. 

"Then tell me why you call me up, using sickeningly sweet nicknames, and your heart is going a mile a minute. You've obviously been into *something*." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Jim heard a rustle. Almost like... candy wrappers? "Chief, what are you eating?" 

"Hmm? Oh... something a student had me try. These things are good! This piece is... apple flavored." 

"But what is it?" Jim was getting slightly impatient. 

"Jolly Ranchers. I was given a watermelon one by a student, and had to buy a bag of them. I think grape is my favorite." 

"And how many have you had?" 

"Not that many... Well, OK, I'm almost done with the bag." There was a long pause as Blair digested this. "Wow, these things are addictive." 

"I think you better lay off the candy, Chief. Those things pack a lot of sugar." 

"Ah, come on, JimmyWimmyPookinsPuddin! It ain't that bad! I'm full of energy now!" 

'JimmyWimmyPookinsPuddin'? The nickname was enough to put Jim into sugar shock. "Just wait till you crash." 

"Ahh, but till then, I need to do something with all this energy. And I'm all alone at home," Blair stated, his voice sad. Jim could almost see the puppy dog eyes looking up at him. 

Jim's breath caught. "I'll see if I can't get Simon to give me the rest of the day off."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
